Deadpools of War
by TMSonic1228
Summary: After an event with Odin, the father of Thor, Deadpool is banished from Asgard and sent back to Earth...or a planet just like it. Now Loki has learned of this new world, Sera, and it's up to Deadpool, Thor, and the Gears to stop him.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Anya, you got a reading?" said a grumbling voice.

"Not yet Marcus, but I'll keep you posted." said a young female voice.

"Roger." said Marcus.

Marcus grasped his lancer tightly. He checked the ammo compartment on his gun and noticed a few clips left. He grabbed a few clips of ammo from his pocket and loaded his gun. He cocked the gun to assure the ammo was set and revved his chainsaw to assure full functionality of his weapon in hand. Marcus Fenix is a veteran Gear from all the way back when he was a kid.

"Baby, this Berserker bitch must be flat out pissed! Look at all of these dead grubs!" hollered a deep voice with a chuckle.

Augustus Cole. A former Thrashball player now turned Gear.

"Cole, are you ever intimidated by these bastards?" said Dom.

Dominic Santiago is also a veteran gear who fought alongside Marcus during the Pendulum Wars. He has been by Marcus' side ever since his brother Carlos was killed in action.

"After seeing that short stubby thing in the shower daily, I'm pretty sure he isn't afraid of anything…" said Baird.

Damon Baird, the cocky blonde of the group. He is an excellent mechanic, so he has the brain to back up his mouth.

"Just you wait a second you little blonde…" Cole began.

"Cool it guys, take a closer look at the deceased Locusts…do you see that?" Marcus interrupted.

"Wow…their arms, they are so cleanly cut off…like a blade of some sorts…do you think the Berserkers have mastered the art of ninjas?" Dom joked.

Marcus' ear communicator rang, "Marcus? You their? I have a reading."

"Go ahead."

"Your target is just around the corner, but it definitely isn't a rampaging Berserker…" Anya stated.

"Then what is it? A Brumak? A Hydra?" Marcus asked.

The group turned the corner and viewed a vast array of dead Locusts, scattered across the ground. They looked towards a moving monster, person, or something that was moving ever-so fastly around the area, slaughtering Locust within seconds. Marcus could hear gun shots firing as he seen bullets flying from every direction. He could hear a voice near the small battle.

A red figure leaped into the air into sight and pulled out two katanas. He instantly warped behind a Locust, trapping the Locust in a chokehold. He took the katana and shoved it between the Locusts ribcage and yanked it out as the Locust fell to the ground. He quickly warped into sight of a few Locust drones.

"Now ya see me, now you don't! Hahahahaha!" the man laughed maniacally.

He yanked out his pistol and fired away as he spun in circles, laughing as he enjoyed the pleasure of killing. He was like a spinning tornado with bullets firing outside of it. One by one, the Locust fell to the ground as bullets littered the inside of their skin. The red figure stopped and faced a lone Locust drone. He put away his gun and walked towards the drone.

"What's the matter little buddy? I'm not gonna hurt you…" said the man.

The locust began to run away as fast as he could.

"Ohhh I LOVE IT when they run!" he said shrewdly.

He instantly warped directly in front of the Locust's path with his pistol aiming less than a foot from the drone's head.

"1…2…3…BANG!" he screamed.

The drone flinched but nothing happen.

"Haha just kidding, but really? I'm here all night if you want to listen to my lame ass jokes. Can I have a little applause for me puh-leassee?" said the insane man.

The Locust growled and revved his chainsaw bayonet, raising it in the air.

"Awhh you're no fun Mr. Monster guy…" said the man as he pulled the trigger.

The shot fired and shattered the Locust drone's skull into tiny pieces of bone, brain, and blood. The pieces scattered everywhere, covering the man in his red and black outfit in blood as the drone's body fell to its knees, and then to the ground.

"Awh man, you got guts all over my brand new SUIT!" said the man as he wiped the disembodied corpse pieces off his body.

Over in the distance, Marcus and the group just stared in amazement.

"What…the hell?" said Marcus.


	2. Chapter 1: The Merc with a Mouth

Chapter 1: The merc with a mouth

"The name's Deadpool, but some call me the Merc with a Mouth, which I don't understand really seeing as nearly EVERY little thing that's living has mouth. I mean sure, not ALL trees haves mouths, with the exception of that crazy old dude of a tree in that game with the mute elf, but that's beside the point. When I was sane, I basically had some cancer shit in my body and it pretty much sucked, so I joined the Weapon X program in an effort to keep myself alive. Hell, I lived alright. Now I'm pretty much invincible. I lose a limb, I re-attach it. Some people now say that I'm just a little bit loopy, if not, crazy. And I whole heartedly agree! HE HA HO! But you 'readers' want to know how I got to this point huh? Well alright, but it's gonna cost you."

"Now Wade, do you promise to be on your best behavior once we reach Asgard?" asked Thor.

Thor, the God of Thunder. A very heroic hero from the world of Asgard who looks over his home world and Earth with his mighty hammer, Mjolnir.

"Of course Mr. God of Thunder. I'm sure I can handle myself in such a 'majestic' and 'peaceful' place such as Ass guard, oh and Mr. God of Thunder? Call me Deadpool."

Deadpool stood in an elevator shaft alongside Thor. With his arms crossed, he waited ever-so patiently for them to arrive to the top of the Helicarrier. The Helicarrier is the main station for S.H.I.E.L.D, served as its main headquarters. Thor flipped his hammer into the air, catching it to burn time.

"You do know the only reason you're coming with me to Asgard is because you're helping me escort the Wrecking Crew to Asgard for imprisonment, right?" asked Thor.

"Yeah, yeah." Said Deadpool.

The door swung open and the two walked through the door into the prison of the carrier, where the Wrecking Crew stood in separate cells.

"Mr. God of Thunder, why didn't you gain the help from your 'Avengers'?" asked Deadpool.

"I didn't need them, the Wrecking Crew aren't as fearsome as I once thought." Thor stated.

"Then why did you need my help when you battled these guys in Toronto?" asked Deadpool.

"You were in the area. And it's required by Asgardian law that all allies must be honored by Odin himself in an effort to defend the greater good."

"Surrreee, that's just small talk for 'I would've gotten my godly ass handed to me if it wasn't for the Great Deadpool'" he said sarcastically.

Thor smiled, "I'm sure me and my 'godly ass' would've been just fine."

"It really is so hard to get a 'Thanks Deadpool!' outta a god isn't it?" asked Deadpool.

Thor laughed and placed his hand on Deadpool's shoulder, "Thanks Wade."

Deadpool immediately reacted to Thor's hand on his shoulder. He grabbed his hand and tossed it off quickly. "No touchy-touchy, feely-feely! And it's Deadpool! Not Wade, DEADPOOL! Deadpool sounds sooooooooo much cooler than Wade Wilson."

Thor shrugged, "My bad."

Thor pondered and decided to speak, "What were you doing in Toronto anyway?"

Deadpool quickly pulled out a Toronto Bluejays hat and little flag, waving it as he gave a smile, although you couldn't see him directly smiling, you could tell by the cheekbone formation.

"You humans and your baseball games…" said Thor.

"Hey now, it could be football season and I could be rooting for my New England Patriots!"

"Don't push it…" said Thor.

A man walked by holding a clipboard. In his laidback outfit, he wore a white tank-top and dark blue jeans. His black hair glistened in the light. He wore sunglasses oddly enough, as they were inside and it wasn't near as bright as it was outside. This man's name is Tony Stark, a billionaire industrialist who is famous for saving the world as the renowned hero, Iron Man.

"Tony!" said Thor as he walked up to his friend.

Tony lowered his head as his sunglasses fell closer to his nose as his eyes stared at Thor.

"Ahhh Thor, the mission is successful I heard." Said Tony

"Assured thing, with a little help I suppose."

"Who?"

Thor pointed his thumb over his shoulder. Tony leaned to the side to see past Thor's bulking body and noticed Deadpool, who was picking his nose unaware that Tony was staring him down. Deadpool paused and looked at Tony, then quickly withdrew his finger from his nose and raised his hand, waving his fingers in embarrassment.

"I see…Deadpool huh? He hasn't helped us since…well, that Dr. Doom incident." Tony said.

"Yes, I know. Alas, he helped me take down the Wrecking Crew with ease. I have to admit though, with him their it sure made things a heck of a lot easier."

"I see, so why is he here?" asked Tony.

"He's coming with me to Asgard." Stated Thor.

"Oh boy…" murmered Tony.

"I'm sure he'll be on his best behavior Tony."

"You're sure? Or do you hope?"

"…A little of both." Admitted Thor.

Tony laughed and looked back at his clipboard.

"So what are you looking at Tony? And where's Cap and Banner?" asked Thor.

"Oh I'm just looking at this document. It seems there might be some parallel Earth or something in a different dimension. We aren't very far into the study of this world, but we are trying. As for Cap, he's in a meeting with Nick Fury. And Banner, off in his lab like usual."

"Interesting, another world like ours right? I'll have to talk to my father about this, maybe this world is connected by the World Tree." Thor suggested.

"Possibly, but I really need to get back to work. Sorry to cut our conversation short Thor."

"It's fine, Deadpool and I need to get these guys to Asgard anyway."

"Alright, take care Thor…and I hope nothing goes wrong with, well, you know, him." Tony said as his eyes directed to Deadpool, who was once again picking his nose.

Thor turned towards Deadpool as Tony walked away. "You ready to go Deadpool?"

"Ready? I've been ready to go since your loud mouth started talking to ol' Metal Head their. Ah hell, I've been ready since we caught those bozos!" hollered Deadpool as he pointed into the cell.

Deadpool and Thor walked into the cell.

"Well if isn't the chump of thunder." Mocked Bulldozer.

"If it wasn't for your pal here, we woulda creamed your ass." Shouted Thunderball.

"Once we get out of here, we will kill you almighty god of thunder…" said Piledriver.

"Save it you three, we'll get our chance again…we always do." said the leader, Wrecker.

The Wrecking Crew consisted of four warriors who wielded god-like abilities. They are notorious for getting themselves into trouble and always being locked away, only to break out again.

Ignoring the Wrecking Crew's comments and insults, Thor raised his hammer.

"Heimdall, open the Bifrost. I have captured the Wrecking Crew and request transportation back to Asgard." Shouted Thor loudly.

Suddenly, a huge purpled vortex hovered above the room. It increased velocity faster and faster, until lightning strikes showered the room. The Wrecking Crew disappeared one by one, followed by Thor and Deadpool. Suddenly, the vortex disappeared in a flash and the room grew silent.


	3. Chapter 2: The Gears of War

Chapter 2: The Gears of War

The door slammed open and smacked against the wall. The doorknob added to the dent in the wall yet again as the spring-stop had snapped off months earlier. The room was dark, only lit by a single window across the room. Dom walked in with his hand on the top of his head, moaning and groaning as his weary body grew ever more tired. He shut the door swiftly and walked over to his bed and laid down. He rested his forearm on his forehead and shuffled through his pockets for something. He pulled out a photo of him and his wife, Maria. Maria Santiago was the wife of Dom, who was recently tortured by the Locusts and was so badly beaten that it left her scarred and torn, mentally and physically. Dom was forced to execute his own wife when he found her like this, and it has scarred him ever since.

"Maria…I'm so sorry…I wish I could have been their earlier." Dom thought, "But we did our best, Marcus and I…I did my best…I'm so sorry…but I'll make sure the Locust pay…every single one of them…"

A knock banged at the door. "Come in." Dom said.

Marcus walked through the door, carrying absolutely nothing, which is extremely rare as Marcus is usually seen carrying some sort of weapon.

"Dom, I know what Hoffman said today probably hurt you…a lot."

"Look Marcus, I'm fine." Said Dom.

Marcus sat down on the bed beside Dom. "I've known you all my life Dom, hell, you've been there all my life for me, so I'm here for you. And I can also tell when you're lying."

"Look Marcus, you try losing your damn wife right in front of your eyes. Hell, by your own hands. It isn't the easiest thing to get over. And what Hoffman said today during his speech, it hits me pretty hard."

"_We've all lost our fair share of family and friends throughout this war. But it's time to move past our losses and become true Gears. This world depends on us to save it, and we can't afford to let our emotions hold us back any longer." Said Hoffman, earlier in the day._

General Hoffman was the lead commander of the gears. He wore a typical Gears uniform, but he wore a cap to cover his bald head. His bold, commanding presence definitely gave a sense of veteran-ness in the atmosphere. He spoke with a commanding and definitive tone as he commanded his fellow Gears during the seeming never-ending war at hand. Hoffman would often get himself involved in the battle himself instead of standing behind the frontlines giving orders.

"I understand Dom, it's just-"

"NO MARCUS, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" screamed Dom as he sat up quickly.

Silence filled the room for a good thirty seconds before Dom spoke.

"Look can I just be alone for awhile?" Dom asked.

Marcus was way ahead of him. He was already up and walking towards the door. He opened the door and peered back

"Sure…" Marcus said. He walked through the door and closed it behind him. Dom fell back into his bed and gazed at his photo.

Cole and Baird were waiting outside for Marcus.

"How's the man doing?" asked Cole.

"Not too good." replied Marcus.

"Is he still worked up over his wife? I swear he's like some black and red haired emo kid who can't get over his girlfriend…" Baird mocked.

Marcus dashed up and grabbed his throat. "Do NOT talk about Dom like that ever again, got it?"

"Yeah..right." said Baird gasping for air.

Marcus released Baird's neck and walked past the two.

"Ya know Baird, could you imagine losing your wife?" asked Cole.

"I don't have a wife Cole."

"I wonder why…" said Cole sarcastically.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Well you kinda have a mouth man."

"Is this news to you?" asked Baird sarcastically as the two walked away.

Marcus could hear their conversation, but nearly ignored all of it as he was walking to the command central. He walked through yet another door and noticed Anya at her desk.

"Anya."

"Hey there Marcus, is Dom okay?" asked Anya.

"He'll be okay I'm sure." suggested Marcus.

"Yeah he is a pretty strong Gear, emotionally and physically." Said Anya as he pushed away her folders and turned her computer chair toward Marcus.

Anya was a beautiful and talented technician who worked alongside Hoffman and often communicated with Marcus and his co-horts to inform them on their tasks at hand. She wore a tight military-like suit and she wore her blonde hair in a pony-tail nearly all the time.

"Look Marcus, there is something I've wanted to talk to you about for awhile now-"

"Fenix! Get your ass over here, I need to talk to you!" hollered Hoffman from across the room.

Anya had a small frown on her face. Marcus looked back at Anya.

"Hold that thought." Marcus said as he got up and walked over to Hoffman.

"Fenix, I've got a mission for you that starts up tomorrow morning. You and your co-Gears are going to the ruins of a city named Lambough. It was recently overrun and taken over by Locusts and is now being used as a small base. Your mission is to infiltrate and eradicate all Locusts inside the city."

"Is there any surviving stranded inside the city?" asked Marcus.

"Negative Fenix. But get some sleep, it's going to be a long day tomorrow for you, Augustus, Dom, and Baird."

"Right." Said Marcus as he turned back towards Anya, but she was already gone.


	4. Chapter 3: Odin's Wrath

Chapter 3: Odin's Wrath

The large golden doors of the throne room slowly opened as sunlight peered in through the enlarging crack between the two doors. Two figures accompanied by two large guards holding giant sharp staffs escorted the two into the room. These two were Thor and Deadpool. They stepped through the door and the guards shut the door behind them.

"Wow, this place HUGGGGGGEEEEEE," said Deadpool, "it's almost as big as my-"

"Deadpool…" began Thor.

Deadpool remained silent until Thor turned back around. "Long-john." He said ever-so quickly.

Thor ignored Deadpool's remark and faced forward towards the throne, in which his father, Odin, accompanied. Thor took off his helmet and walked near the throne, knelt down on one knee, and placed his hammer on the ground. Thor issued Deadpool to do the same.

"I don't kneel down for anyone other than a picture of myself! I look soooo sexy on my homemade poster of myself. And if you think that's sexy, wait til you see my with my outfit off!" said Deadpool.

Thor grunted and pushed Deadpool down to the ground with his incredible strength. Deadpool squealed as his stomach hit the ground. He quickly resituated himself to be down on one knee.

"Father, the Wrecking Crew has been dealt with. The guards have taken them and placed them in their proper cells down in the prison."

"Good, I see you've brought a friend. What is your reasoning?" asked Odin.

"He helped me deal with the Wrecking Crew with ease, so I've brought here to be honored by your blessing."

"Blessing? I don't need no blessing! I'm perfectly fine just the way I am!" Deadpool hollered.

"I see your friend has a bit of a mouth on him. I can forgive that. Someday he will learn to respect the gods." Odin said.

"Respect? I'll tell you something about respect Mr. Odin, if that IS your real name…" Deadpool began.

"Deadpool, don't-" Thor began.

"And let me tell you something," said Deadpool as he raised to his feet, "At least my name doesn't sound like some ridiculus internet screen name. My name is Wade Wilson, My name is Deadpool, call me what you want, but don't ever insult my respect. Because Mr. Bruce Almighty, I have respect. Maybe not for you, but for a lot of people….but most importantly, ME!"

Deadpool stood only a few feet away from Odin, and Odin obtained a sign of anger on his face.

"You dare mock the Great Odin, King of Asgard?" hollered Odin.

"Sounds like you're the one who needs to learn a little respect Brucey…"

Odin stood up and slammed his staff on the ground. "GUARDS!"

Suddenly, a dozen guards burst into the room, aiming their weapons at Deadpool.

"HAHAHAHAHA, you think a few little of your golden Tin-Men can take me on, you definitely don't know who you're dealing with." Deadpool stated.

"Deadpool, stop this nonsense right now!" Thor hollered.

Deadpool ignored Thor and drew his katana and pointed it at Odin. "Look 'Old Man', I don't know why I wasted my time coming to this wannabe relic anyway. Don't bother with your guards, I'm outta this joint! I'm gonna go explore this Ass-guard world and see what I can do."

"No, you won't. I'm sending you back to where you belong, Earth." Said Odin as he pointed his staff towards Deadpool. Lightning struck and a portal opened up behind Deadpool. The purple vortex swirled rapidly as purple lightning strikes struck around the entire portal.

"I banish you from Asgard for the rest eternity, and you are never to return." Odin said.

Odin fired a lightning shot and knocked Deadpool off of his feet. He fell towards the purple vortex and was instantly sucked in, and in a flash, the vortex disappeared.

"Father, I deeply apologize for this…"

"Don't bother. The trouble has been dispatched, and the Wrecking Crew has been captured."

Thor could tell his father was flustered and knew he had some anger towards him about bringing Deadpool here. Still, Thor couldn't figure out why he was holding back.

"Thor, I have bigger things to worry about than some ridiculous psychopath brought to Asgard. He has been handled, and I sent him back to the wretched brown planet."

"Wait…brown planet? But father, the world he comes from, Earth, is mostly blue."

"It doesn't matter, he's away from here and that's all that matters."

"Father did you send him to the wrong planet?" asked Thor.

Odin grunted and pulled up his map of the World Tree. The holographic map showed three dimensional planets that were all connected by the World Tree. Connected to the world tree is many planets, including Earth and Asgard, along with the home planet of the Asgardian's sworn enemies, the Frost Giants. Odin pointed towards a brown planet that he had sent Deadpool to.

"This one." He said as he pointed.

"Father, this is Earth." Said Thor, as he pointed towards the correct planet.

"Then what planet did I send him to?" asked Odin.

"According to the World Tree, this world is called Sera...a near identical planet to Earth…" said Thor.

Thor then began to think of what Tony said earlier that day, about the other planet similar to Earth in another dimension.

"Oh…no…" thought Thor, as he realized Deadpool was sent to the other dimension's Earth.

A group of men exited the Centaur, a big hulking machine with wheels and high-tech armor.

"Anya, we are in Lambough. It doesn't seem like theirs any sign of any Locusts around here." Marcus said as he stuck his finger in his ear.

"Keep looking around Marcus, theirs sure to be some around." Anya responded.

"It's been a little too long since I've busted some Locust caps. Oh man! I can't wait to smash heads! You know that sound their heads make when you curbstomp them? GOD I LOVE IT!" Cole said excitedly.

"Don't jizz yourself Cole…" Baird said in a sarcastic voice.

"Marcus, I'm getting some sort of strange reading coming out of nowhere…it seems that-"

Suddenly, Anya cut out and the wind began to speed up quickly.

"Anya! You there? Anya!" Marcus hollered as he couldn't hear anything due to the exceedingly increasing winds.

"Marcus! Look, up their!" pointed Dom.

Marcus gazed up while holding his lancer as a big swirling purple vortex appeared out of nowhere, causing abnormal lightning to show the area.

"Man I hope this doesn't create razor hail…" mentioned Baird.

Razor hail is a commonly known rain that often rains down upon the world of Sera. It's like Earth's hail except it's razor sharp, like the side of a butcher knife. Anyone who is ever caught in the midst of razor hail is nearly assured fatal injury, or death.

Suddenly, the vortex disappeared and the wind came to a halt.

"Marcus you there? You cut out for a bit there…" Anya stated.

"Yeah, well something extremely strange just went down here…it seems like a vortex of some sort just rained hell down upon this area…"

"Well that's not all Marcus, I'm getting some Locust readings just a little bit ahead of you…and there dropping like flies!" Anya stated.

"I wonder if that storm stirred up the emotions of a Berserker and it's running around killing the Locusts in some sort of frenzy." Baird stated.

Berserkers are the one man armies of the Locusts. They are female brutes who know nothing but destruction. They are blind but their sense of smell and hearing are far beyond any other Locusts. Though highly risky to have around, the Locusts seep the rewards due to their murders of countless COG soldiers.

"Let's run on ahead and confront this Beserker bitch!" hollered Cole.

For once, Marcus didn't hesitate to agree with Cole as the group ran ahead to confront the newly found threat. But not even Marcus could prepare for what lied ahead.


End file.
